CoCo's Bizarre Adventure - Neko Blood
by ZexEios
Summary: Idea from Senpie and raptorman beast hunter on YouTube. Phantom blood but with Nekopara and Cat in the Hat.


Thunder echoed within the thick clouds that blocked out the moon. The air was grim, and an overwhelming menace was emitting from the Minaduki mansion. Within stood Coconut and the Cat in the Hat, the tension between them greater than ever.

"Now I've got you, Cat! I have proof of your diabolic plot!" Coconut said, lighting a candle that dimly lit the dark hall.

 _So I'm cornered..._ Cat deduced, lightning crashing in the distance. _I still won't run away! CoCo, I came back to fight you!_

Coconut's owner, Shigure, had come down with a serious illness. Inability to identify the cause, as well as Shigure's declining condition, caused great concern throughout the Minaduki household. All they could do was provide whatever medicine they had to her, as futile as it seemed. However, after finding a letter from Cat's father tucked away inside a book in the mansion's library, Coconut discovered that Cat was switching her owner's medicine for poison. Coconut quickly tracked down an antidote out in the slums, and returned to the Minaduki mansion to cure her caretaker and bring Cat to justice. As Cat returned to the mansion, he found Coconut waiting for him there, his scheme now out in the open.

"I found an antidote. I've already given it to Shigure." Coconut recapped.

She placed the lit candle on a nearby table, two seats set nearby.

"Cat... I'm sorry it's come to this. We were raised as nekomimi together. But I have to turn you in to the police."

Cat looked away, a pained expression on his face. He took a seat, the light from the candle hiding half his face in shadow.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, but that's truly how I feel." Coconut continued.

Cat sighed, turning his head towards Coconut.

"Fitting for someone with your kindness." He replied, pain evident in his voice. "CoCo, I'm sorry, but I have one last request." Cat then became much more frantic. "Give me just a little time! Let me turn myself in!"

Coconut was shocked at the desperation that Cat's request was painted in.

 _What? I was prepared for him to attack me when I foiled his plan, but..._ Coconut thought to herself.

Meanwhile, however, Cat was plotting within his own mind.

 _CoCo! I can't believe you made it back from that slum alive! Now I have no choice! I'll wait for you to let your guard down, then kill you with this bat!_ Cat thought, revealing his true evil intent.

"I regret everything I've done! My impoverished childhood left me filled with greed! I feel so guilty for trying to poison the owner who took me in so I could take her fortune! My returning here is proof that I repent! Were I to flee, I could easily have escaped overseas!"

"He's right..." Coconut said to herself.

"I want to atone for my sins..."

"Cat..."

As Coconut reached out towards Cat, a voice chimed out from the dark.

"Be careful, Miss Coconut! Don't believe his lies!"

A figure behind Coconut lit a match, revealing a small cat girl with long white hair tied in twintails. Her ears and tail matched her hair color, and her eyes were a bold blue.

"You look like you're wondering, 'who's this girl?' Let me introduce myself! I'm Vanilla the meddler! I was worried about Coconut, so I followed her here from La Soleil!"

After making her grand entrance, Vanilla began pacing around the table, breaking down Cat's character.

"Coconut, take it from someone who's been a stray before. I've lived in some pretty rough places, and I've met a lot of scumbags. I can tell a good cat from a bad one by the way he smells. And this one reeks! He reeks worse than a horny pastry puffer! I've never met someone so vile!"

Vanilla kicks the candle off the table as she makes her accusation. Cat remains in his seat, silent and unfazed.

"Your childhood made you how you are? No way! You've been evil since the day you were born!"

Thunder echoes once more through the night sky. Cat continues to stay silent as Vanilla continues her cross examination. Walking over to a nearby drape, Vanilla puts her hand through to the other side.

"Maybe you recognize this man!"

From the other side of the drape, Vanilla pulled a green creature covered in fur. Known as the Grinch, Coconut had apprehended him in the slums after learning he had assisted Cat in poisoning Shigure.

"This Grinch will testify that he sold you the poison." Coconut claimed.

The Grinch's reveal spread shock across Cat's once stoic face. Sweat began to pour down his now strained face; he was no longer able to deny the accusations of the two cat girls.

"I've been told everything." Said an unseen voice.

The drapes flew open, revealing Shigure, as well as her brother, Kashou, and four neko policewomen.

"It's a pity... No, it's tragic." Shigure's voice was filled with sorrow. "I tried to love you as my own nekomimi."

Cat's face twitched in anger. Despair slowly settled into his mind as he realized more and more how cornered he was.

"Shigure! You need more rest!" Coconut said, concerned.

"Yes. I'll retire to my room. I don't want to see my pet arrested. CoCo, I leave the rest to you."

As Shigure began to leave, Cat stood from his seat, a defeated look on his face.

"I suppose it's over."

Yet despite Cat's own confession, the Grinch foresaw a different outcome.

"That cat won't be taken in." The Grinch began, under his breath. "I see it in the three stripes on his hat, and his expression. He was born with great luck."

Cat approached Coconut, seemingly no fight left in his body. He brought his hands together in front of her.

"CoCo... At least handcuff me yourself. For these past several years..."

"Very well." She responded.

As Kashou handed her a pair of handcuffs, Vanilla gave her a last word of warning.

"Be careful, Coconut!"

Coconut brought the handcuffs to Cat's wrists, but as she moved to chain his hands together, Cat began another speech.

"CoCo... There's a limit to a cat's ability. If I've learned one thing in my short life, it's that the more you reject your instinct, the more it goes awry. Unless you become something more than feline..."

Confused, Coconut began interrogating Cat, panic tinging her tone.

"What's that supposed to mean? What are you saying!?"

In one swift motion, Cat takes off his hat, and exclaims:

"I REJECT MY FELIDITY, COCO!"

Reaching into his hat, Cat pulls out a bat, posing himself to strike Coconut.

"I transcend felidity!" He exclaims.

Panic blankets the room, and everyone is thrown in disarray. As soon as anyone is able to make a move against Cat, he already begins to bring the bat down upon Coconut.

"With your blood, CoCo!"

The bat strikes flesh, breaking bone and spraying blood. Coconut stands shocked, awaiting pain to coarse through her body. She soon realizes, however, that it wasn't her that was struck. Instead, she looks to see Shigure in front of her, blood rushing from her scalp down her face.

"SHIGURE!" Coconut shouts, clutching her in her arms.

Laughing manically, Cat brought a blood stained hand to his hat. As soon as he had smeared the blood on his hat, his hat began glowing, filling the dark hall with light. Stakes emerged from the hat, hooking into Cat's cranium.

"Fire!" Shouted Kashou, leading to the neko police force shooting Cat multiple times over. His body crashed through the glass window behind him, twitching slightly before going limp. Rain fell and thunder echoed as Coconut held the dying Shigure in her arms.

"CoCo..." She said, her life seemingly draining with every word.

"Shigure... I should have been able to dodge that bat... His striped hat distracted me, and... You took it for me..."

Shigure shook her head and smiled. Raising her hand up, she revealed a ring upon her finger.

"Here. It's my grandmother's ring."

"Shigure!" Coconut took hold of her owner's hand, pained at her misfortune.

"That bat hit her right on her head. Dammit! Even though I was here..." Said Vanilla.

"Shigure! If I had only..." Said Kashou.

Regret filled the room, and Coconut tried to hang on to her dying owner.

"Shigure, hang on! A doctor's coming! We can still save you!"

Shigure, well aware of her condition, gave her final words to Coconut.

"CoCo... Don't hold a grudge against the Cat in the Hat. This is my fault. I was strict with you as my nekomimi, but Cat may still have felt scorned. Perhaps that is what drove him to this..."

"Shigure..."

"CoCo... It's not bad to die in the arms of one's pet..."

As Shigure said these final words, life slipped from her body, and her arm fell from Coconut's grasp. All those around her shouted out to her, but with no response. Shigure had died.

"To think that her kindness would be repaid with this..." Kashou strained, remorse filling him from his sister's death.

"No! Her spirit has been passed down to her cat girl, Coconut!" Vanilla exclaimed. "It will become her unbending will, her pride, her future! Normally, I hate sops who collapse in tears when trouble knocks... But these two... Master and pet, they may be huge sops, but they stand by their deeds!"

Vanilla, although hurt, smiled, and turned to face Cat's corpse. However, her smile turned into a horrified look from what she saw.

"The corpse! The Cat in the Hat's corpse is gone!"


End file.
